This invention relates to mountain bicycles rear wheel suspension systems. A mountain bicycle may include a rear wheel suspension system to provide a smoother ride for its rider by implementing a shock absorber and a pivoting mechanism.
Shock absorbers are used to make riding over a rough terrain smoother, but they can cause loss of energy during positive acceleration. Some prior designs lack necessary features to address this problem and there is a need for a design to solve it.